


Untitled Rosemary

by kwlosko



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwlosko/pseuds/kwlosko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose steals Kanaya's shirt. She notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Rosemary

**Author's Note:**

> I have never procrastinated this much on a fic in my life. First time actually attempting to publish smut, so go easy on me?

Kanaya would never notice one shirt missing. More specifically, the dark red one covered in silver swirls with a black sash under the bust and drape sleeves and a billowing hem. The one that was currently pressed up against Rose's nose, letting her inhale the scent of blood and soap and something that was distinctively alien and purely _Kanaya_ as her fingers brushed up under her clothing.

Her underwear had already been removed, letting her gently press against the skin between her thighs, though she hadn't bothered to remove her skirt. Even on the meteor, Kanaya changed so often that Rose got a little bored of wearing the same thing, herself. So she'd managed to alchemize an outfit like the one that she had worn the day that the game had started. It was comfortable and familiar and Kanaya always said that she liked how simple and original it was. And as a bonus, it provided much easier access to herself than the floor-length skirt of her Godtier outfit.

She let out a soft, low hum as her fingers brushed over her clit, sending up tiny sparks of pleasure. She felt so lucky that they had managed to find enough wood and odd scraps on the meteor to alchemize proper human bedroom decor, her neck cradled perfectly by the pillow behind her head as the tip of her index finger pressed just a little harder, causing her to let out a shaky breath into the fabric. Her middle finger joined it, rubbing slow little circles that drew soft noises of pleasure from her lips.

Most people would say that Rose, in general,was anything but fast-paced, wanting to analyze and take in every possible moment, and she was no different in this. She experimented, just a bit, pressing harder or lighter until she found the pressure that was just right, her breathing a little heavier, muscles tightening slightly as she leaned into her own touch.

It didn't take long before she started to feel empty, that she needed something inside of her, and it only took a moment of consideration before the shirt was placed on her shoulder, her neck twisting slightly so she could continue to breathe it in as she pressed two fingers inside of herself, letting out a shaky breath and a soft noise of contentment.

The noises quickly escalated to small gasps and soft, whimpering moans as she picked up her pace the tiniest bit, pumping her fingers in and out of herself and pressing in a third. Her wrist was starting to ache, just a tad, fingers still massaging the sensitive little spot and slowly, slowly, continuing to pick up speed as the warmth in her abdomen started to increase and spread, pulling her closer and closer to the edge.

“Kanaya...” The first one was breathless, a mere whimper, but each repetition slowly grew into moans, louder and louder until she was so close, heat winding up at her core, voice shaking as she cried it out and-

And the door opened.

“Rose, I don't suppose that you've seen my-” The jade blood stopped, eyes wide, as she took in the scene before her, glowing white skin flushing lightly. “Oh. Oh, my.”

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_.

Rose could have sworn she locked that door.

“Uh, I...” she started to stammer, blood rushing up to her face. Oh, she'd heard her, hadn't she? Please let her not have heard. At least not her screaming her name...

“Well, then, I suppose that that answers my question of whether or not you have seen my top...” Kanaya looked at the piece of fabric draped over her matesprit's shoulder with a raised eyebrow, her cheeks still flushed green, though not nearly as brightly as Rose's red.

Oh.

Well, then, apparently, she _would_ notice one shirt missing.

“K-Kanaya...” Rose despised the sound of the stutter. It made her feel even more ridiculous, as she pulled her hands out from under her skirt and reached over to grab a tissue off of the nightstand to wipe them off with. “If you're going to just stand there, I would appreciate you at least closing the door, so that no one else has to see me like this.”

“Actually...” Kanaya did just that as she spoke, “I was going to ask if you required any assistance.”

Rose's eyes widened slightly. She cleared her throat as an excuse to look away from the troll. “Required is a rather... heavy term, really, but... I would appreciate it, yes.”

Kanaya smiled softly, clicking the lock into place before walking over to the human. “I speculated as much, from... hearing you.”

Rose's face turned crimson. At least she managed to maintain her composure. “And yet your immediate concern was whether or not I knew where your shirt was.” She raised an eyebrow at her own words.

Kanaya chuckled softly. It was obvious that she wasn't as confident as she should have been, either. It wasn't as if they'd never done this before, but it wasn't... the most comfortable situation in which to do it again. Convenient, yes. Not quite comfortable, yet. “It was an excuse to open the door... I didn't think that there was any chance that you actually had...”

“Well...” Rose picked the clothing item up off of her shoulder and placed it on the edge of the bed. “Now you know where it is.”

“Indeed...” Kanaya smiled a little more, a little more relaxed, now. Talking always made things easier. “Though it is not exactly my primary concern, at the moment.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” Rose's coloring was returning to normal. She was smiling a little now, making her look like the snarky broad that Kanaya had always known her to be.

“Oh, something somewhat similar to this...” The jade-blood finally sat down on the bed, beside the blonde, turned half toward her. She cupped the human's cheek in her hand, leaned in half of the way and pulled her in the rest, and kissed her. It was soft, not quite innocent, but far from deep.

“Is that all?” Rose raised her eyebrow again, once Kanaya had pulled away.

“Now, Rose, have a bit of patience...” The troll smiled more, now, showing more than her voice gave away that she was just teasing her.

“I don't know that I have much left. After all, you did see me when-” Rose's words were starting to bring color to her face again, but, what could she say, she loved getting under her girlfriend's skin. Luckily, before she could embarrass herself too much, luminescent fingers were sliding down her neck and wrapping around the back in order to pull her into another kiss, this one deeper. Rose kissed back enthusiastically, with just as much passion, her hand coming to rest on Kanaya's waist as the troll pushed her tongue past her lips, drawing a quiet moan from them. It continued for a minute, just heavy kisses and light touches under hems and collars, barely even enough to be considered teasing, before Rose's thighs were pressed tight together and the noises escaping her mouth were escalating in neediness.

“Now, Rose...” Kanaya was short of breath, when she pulled back, but still managed to pull a small, affectionate smirk as she bumped her nose against her matesprit's. “If you would appreciate the speed of my ministrations increasing, all that you're required to do is inquire for it.” She would have looked much more dignified if not for the jade and black lipstick already messily smeared across her lips.

Rose made a face, one of both irritation and amusement just barely overpowering desire. “Kanaya...”

Kanaya grinned at her, both amused and smug. “Now, now, what is it that your human pornographic film stars say?” She thought for a moment, before pressing a little kiss to Rose's jaw. “Beg for it.”

Rose chuckled softly, though it quickly morphed into a quiet, happy little moan as the troll started sucking on her neck. “It seems that I should educate you more on those...” A little whimper of a sigh as her lips reached the joint of her shoulder. “If that's really all that you've taken from them...”

Kanaya pulled back just to grin at her. “I can't say that I would objectify... Though I assure you that I have learned much more than just that.”

“Oh, really?” Rose raised an eyebrow, grinning back as her hands went to Kanaya's waist. “Like what?”

“You humans really do seem to appreciate the idea of a stoic and dignified, if forceful male lead, don't you?” Glowing white hands started easing up Rose's shirt, painted nails skimming over brown chub.

Rose rolled her eyes, her hands echoing her girlfriend's, brushing over thick, luminous skin and toned muscles. “That does seem to be the focal point of most of those, yes.”

Kanaya gave her an inquisitive look as she tugged the article of clothing up over her head, the blonde having to let go of her in order to lift her arms. “Do you not?”

Rose shrugged, going back to work on the troll's shirt as her own was set off to the side. “As much as I would appreciate someone who knew exactly what they were doing and had absolutely no problem making a point of that, once you see something a thousand times, it gets dry and dull. Besides...” She set Kanaya's shirt off with her own and pressed a small, quick kiss to her lips. “You're much better than any run of the mill romance protagonist, if you ask me.”

Kanaya just stared at her for a moment, her skin beginning to turn green. “Well. I... do welcome your opinion. Though it does decimate several of my intentions.”

Rose chuckled softly and shook her head, reaching up to run her fingers through short, black hair. “Just be yourself, Kanaya.”

The troll awkwardly cleared her throat. “Right. Of course.” She smiled, then, sweet and caring, before kissing her again. It escalated the same as before, only faster and now it peaked in Rose arching her back so that Kanaya could unclasp her bra and pull it off. “I have never been able to comprehend why humans feel the obligation to wear thick, wire-based clothing items that seem incredibly uncomfortable for the sole purpose of supporting relatively small lumps of fat.” She was breathless again, the stability of her words ruined by tiny gasps and moans as Rose nibbled her way down her neck.

The human broke away just to chuckle softly. “I'll explain later, Kanaya.” She pulled her into another kiss, guiding calloused gray hands to rest on her breasts.

Kanaya smiled at her, still flushed and short of breath but not wasting a moment in attaching her lips to Rose's collarbone, leaving green smudges and little red marks as she kissed and sucked a little trail down her chest, being careful with her fangs.

Rose tangled her fingers in her hair again, arching into her mouth the closer she got to her nipples. One little pink bud was enveloped by black, makeup-smudged lips, drawing quiet keens out of her and making her grip the troll's locks tighter.

Kanaya made sure to treat the other the same and waited until she could feel Rose's hips thrusting and shifting in a desperate search for friction before trailing her way back up, gently nicking just above her collarbone with her fangs and managing to get a dragged out groan and a more desperate thrust in response.

“Kanaya...” Rose moaned, louder than before, her thighs parted wide in desperation. “Please...”

The troll chuckled softly, though it was breathless. She had plenty of nicks and green almost-bruises trailing down her chest as well, after all, over the hardened packs of muscle that swelled slightly from the upper part, down to the hole that covered half of her torso. Her bulge was already unsheathed, squirming uncomfortably against the front of her skirt. Oh, that would leave an unfortunate stain, wouldn't it? “I do believe that I said something about begging, earlier.”

Rose groaned softly and made a face again, though this time the desire in her expression almost overwhelmed the frustration and amusement. She had been _serious_ about that? “ _Please_ isn't good enough for you?”

“Did you honestly believe that it would be?” Kanaya gave her a little smirk and made quick work of their skirts, pushing them off to the side to join the rest of their clothing, leaving them both in the nude, shoes already on the floor.

Rose sighed, exasperated but shaky and needy, the sound morphing into a desperate little whine as her girlfriend ducked down and began kissing up her thighs, stopping tortuously close to her spread lips. “Kanay- Ah!” Her teeth dug into her lip as Kanaya started sucking, just gently. “Please... Please, just do _something,_ please...”

“You know...” Kanaya's voice started off muffled, until she actually pulled off of her leg, “'something' is rather vague... Perhaps you could be more specific?”

Rose made a desperate keening noise, trying to shift so she was touching _something_. “Oh, for the love of- Just fuck me already, Kanaya!”

Kanaya chuckled again, even more breathless than before, and gave her clit a teasing little lick before pulling back up to face her. “I do believe that that will suffice...” She reached down and pressed a finger into the blonde, unabashedly staring at the way her face contorted in relief while the rest of her tensed and arched into her.

“Finally...” Rose let out a heavy breath and rocked against her, biting her lip again. “Fuck, you don't have to take it so slow... Just give me three already and _get on_ with it!”

Kanaya gave a full laugh this time, even shakier than before. “You will hear... no protest from me...” She pressed in two more and picked up speed, spreading them to stretch her just a little more and relishing the sound of her moans. “Do you... think that you're ready?”

Rose groaned, in irritation as much as need. “Is that a serious question?”

Kanaya just gave a breathy wheeze of a chuckle this time, so unbearably undignified that Rose would have burst out laughing at any other time. “I... suppose not.” Her bulge was already trying to squirm its way into her own nook. She pulled her fingers out, wiped them halfheartedly on the sheets, and wrapped her arm around Rose to steady herself. “Um, just... allow me to-” Her words were cut off with a gasp as her bulge plunged right into Rose, filling her.

The human gasped as well, eyes widening, frame tensing as her hands latched onto Kanaya like a lifeline. It wasn't very long, no, but sometimes she forgot how _thick_ it was.

The troll hissed an expletive under her breath, one that didn't sound English. “I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for- Are you quite alright?” Her eyes were wide with concern, despite how her legs were shaking.

“I'm fine...” Rose shifted her arms, so she was hugging her close. She gave her a reassuring smile, before her eyes glazed over and she groaned at the way that her bulge was unconsciously squirming around inside of her. It still hurt a little, but she needed _something_ and she knew it would only take a moment to pass. “I'm fine, I promise, just... _move_.”

Kanaya let out a breath of relief and gave her a soft, slow kiss before doing as she asked, starting slow but quickly picking up speed when Rose whined for her to. She wrapped her arms around her, causing them to be uncomfortably pinned against the bed but she didn't care because it was Rose, it was _her_ Rose and she just wanted to _hold_ her, even as she began thoroughly pounding into her and sucking on her neck just to drag out more of her already plentiful moans. She purred, quietly, at the way that thick, dark fingers skimmed up her back into her hair to rub at her horns, a more soothing gesture than an erotic one. She nuzzled into the reddened, bruised skin of her matesprit's neck and let go of her with one arm so that she could rub at that odd, sensitive little spot in front of her nook.

Rose whined, bucking up into the touch. “Fuck, Kanaya...” Her breath was beginning to really stutter. “Just... k-keep doing that...”

Kanaya laughed against her skin, the sound shaking more than a little. “I do believe that I can continue...” And she did, thrusting and rubbing and pressing soft little kisses to the human's neck and under her ear.

“Ka-” a gasp, “Kanaya, I-I'm going to-” Her face was flushed, lavender eyes standing out starkly against dark circles and florid skin.

“I-I'm close, too.” Even the jade-blood's smile was breathless. “Do you... mind if I...”

“No, Kanaya.” Rose chuckled softly, pushing a strand of black hair off of the troll's face. “I... I don't mind.”

“Good.” Kanaya shifted to kiss her, deep and sweet and loving, not pulling away until she felt her breath torn out of her, sheer pleasure overpowering anything else she could have felt.

Rose let out a tiny cry just a second later, her back arching off the bed as her movement against Kanaya's bulge and fingers stuttered, sparks coursing through her like a live wire. She came down from the high after a few long seconds to find Kanaya pulling out and letting go to collapse beside her and green genetic material flooding out of her to stain the sheets. “Maybe I should take your clothes more often, then?” she chuckled, turning onto her side and ignoring the way it caused her thighs to stick together.

Kanaya just rolled her eyes, an almost-grin fluttering over her lips. “Perhaps.”

There was a hard knock on the door, though there was no time to respond before the person outside spoke. “Hey, I know you ladies are havin' a good time and all, but would you mind keepin' it down? Some people are tryin' not to have to corral the tadpoles for the third time today.”

Rose rolled her eyes and leaned up on her elbow, projecting more. “You know, I hear that poor Karkat has been having the same issue. Perhaps you could fix this together?”

Silence, an indignant huff, then footsteps. “Apparently Dave couldn't come up with a reply witty enough.” Rose laid back down, grinning. “Or he didn't want to admit that he wants to follow my advice, for once.”

Kanaya chuckled warmly. “I do believe that the latter sounds more accurate.”

Rose hummed in thought, after a moment. “You know, I really should get cleaned up.” She shot Kanaya a mischievous little grin. “Care to join me?”

Kanaya kissed the corner of her lips and grinned back. “Did you honestly believe that I could say no?”


End file.
